1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid, and more particularly, to a liquid ejecting apparatus that has a plurality of nozzles for ejecting liquid supplied from a liquid supplying unit.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of liquid ejecting apparatuses, there are ink jet printers that record a text and a diagram by ejecting ink droplets onto a recording medium having a thin film shape such as a paper sheet or plastic. As other liquid ejecting apparatuses, there are apparatuses that eject various materials in a liquid form that are used for forming a coloring material, an electrode, or the like in a pixel forming area or an electrode forming area of a display manufacturing apparatus that manufactures a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display, a field emission display (FED), or the like.
In the liquid ejecting apparatuses, when the amount of supply of liquid supplied to the nozzles from a liquid supplying unit is smaller than the ejection amount of the liquid ejected from the nozzles, that is, when the liquid refilling speed is low, there is a problem that a defect of ejection of the liquid in the nozzles occurs. As a countermeasure for the delay of refilling the liquid, in JP-A-2004-66550, technology for controlling formation of dots based on the temperature of a record head that influences the refilling speed in the ink jet printer has been disclosed.
However, sufficient consideration of a countermeasure for the delay of refilling the liquid has not been made. In particular, sufficient consideration of the relationship between the transitional change in the ejection amount and the refilling speed for a case where the liquid is ejected continuously from the nozzles has not been made.